Below The Surface
by ninjanums
Summary: What happens when a new family move in to Privrt Drive? How will they affect Harrys future and the fate of the wizarding world? On hiatus.
1. Rumours For Sale

Disclaimer: I, Ninjanums in no way shape or form own anything to do with Harry Potter, although i would very much like to.

The summer of Privet Drive had been its usual. The inhabitants contending against one another as to who had the best-kept lawn, the neatest garden, the cleanest car. As usual, they spent much of their time gossiping about one thing or another.

'Did you see that person who went into number 6...?'

'Mrs Number 8 had a new bed delivered…..'

'That Harry Potter…..'

In addition, all their other usual topics of conversation. However, this summer the had a new subject to discuss- the 'for sale' sign outside number 3.

None of the inhabitants could understand firstly why the people who currently live at number 3 wanted to move- they had always seemed so happy living in Privet Drive- why were they leaving?

Secondly- who was going to move into number 3? Were they going to be some weirdo's who really wouldn't fit in?

The village was buzzing with the rumours of what was going on. Harry heard all the rumours on this as he walked around Little Whining.

Since he had come back this summer, he had spent most of this time walking around the village. He was always met by scornful looks from the inhabitants- suspicion. But then he was supposed to be going to St Brutus' wasn't he?

He found that he didn't really care. He had more important things to think about, so the silly opinions of the residents of Little Whining was not really at the top of his priorities.

On his walks, Harry had spent most of his time thinking about what had happened before the end of term. What Voldemort had done. What had happened to Sirius. What Dumbledore had told him.

What was he going to do? He had just lost his godfather- the closest thing to a parent he had ever had. And on top of that, he had been told that in the near future he had to murder someone, or, he'd be murdered. So on the whole he thought that things weren't looking exactly peachy for him.

And now to top it all off, he was stuck in this place. Where he was looked upon with scorn and distaste. Where he had spent his childhood being bullied and ridiculed. All this because he 'had to', because he was 'safe'.

Was that supposed to make him feel better?

One day when Harry came home from one of his walks around the village he saw that the 'for sale' sign had been taken down. Being replaced instead with a 'sold' one.

Harry groaned. This would be the newest topic of conversation.

Who was moving in?

He pondered for a moment whether to go inside the house. Aunt Petunia was already worrying about what their new neighbours were going to be like. She was worried that if they turned out to be freaks then her and her family may be tarred with the same brush.

'Well I've got nowhere else to go.' Harry said to himself. He reached for the doorknob and turned it walking into the bright light within the house.

'Vernon we have to be the first ones to greet them. We have to look like we're good neighbours.' aunt Petunia was walking around the kitchen cleaning frantically. 'What if we end up with some weirdo's next door? What would the neighbours think? What if- if they turn out to be you know, one of _them?__'_

Harry had heard enough of this. He mounted the stairs and made his way to his bedroom. He changed and got in to bed. He wondered what affect the new neighbours would have on him. Not a lot he thought to himself.

Harry closed his eyes and fell almost immediately into sleep.

A/N: hope you liked. if you did review if you didn't reveiw anyway.


	2. Elana

Disclaimer: i own nothing that you recognise from Harry Potter. I do however own the Ackerleys.

Harry had been right. Little whining and particularly privet drive was a buzz rumours and gossip about who would be moving in to number three.

It seemed that no one had seen anyone actually go and view the house so who had bought it? And why had they bought it without seeing it?

Rumours flew around like stray birds. One minute it was one thing the next it was something else. Harry had heard that the new inhabitant was in fact a celebrity wanting to get away from the hustle and bustle of city life. That some 'distasteful' looking family had been seen outside the house looking in. What if they had bought it? That wouldn't be good for the village and the poor Dursleys having to live next to them. They already look after their delinquent nephew now this.

Although Harry was none too pleased with the last rumour, he tried to ignore them. But then they didn't really affect him did they?

A week after the 'sold' sign had been put up Harry was woken by a large truck pulling into next doors drive.

Harry groaned. He looked at his watch it was 11:30. He yawned and got out of bed to look out of his bedroom window.

In the drive next door was a large truck and on the road was parked a taxi.

Out of the back seat came a man, he was tall with dark brown hair that came to rest upon his shoulders, age lay on the features of his youthful looking face.

Next came a woman. Harry thought that she was very pretty. She had dark auburn hair that reached just below her shoulders and large round blue eyes. After her came a girl who looked incredibly like the woman who had emerged before her. She bounced up the drive clearly excited to be at her new 'home'.

Finally came another 'girl'. Harry thought that she looked about the same age as him. She had dark hair that cascaded in soft curls down her back. She had dark almond shaped eyes and in Harry's opinion looked prettier than the woman who had come before her. She looked around her surroundings a slightly weary look in her eyes.

They started to unload things from the back of the truck, which seemed to have a lot more in it than it should have.

Harry turned away from the window and got dressed deciding to go for a walk to get away from the impending worrying that aunt petunia was bound to be doing down in the kitchen at this very moment.

Harry decided to go for a walk. He left the house without saying goodbye or telling anyone where he was going. Though he didn't really think that anyone would actually care where he was as long as he wasn't in their hair.

He walked his usual path through little whinging ending up in the park. He sat on one of the newly fitted swings that Dudley and his gang had yet to destroy. He was unsure how long he sat there for just staring at the ground and thinking about nothing in particular.

He was brought back from his thought by an unfamiliar voice.

'You're Harry Potter, aren't you?' it said. He looked up. It was the girl that he had seen getting out of the taxi outside of number 3.

'Yeah I am' he replied, groaning inwardly thinking that the residents had already done their work in telling her what a mad delinquent he was.

'I know all about you.' she said.

She looked at him closely absorbing his features.

'You've even got the scar. I always thought that that was just a rumour, a myth even. But, it's really real. There, where-' she paused 'You-know-who, you know.' she fell silent.

Harry stared at her.

'You mean? You know about me? Not the mad delinquent that they all think that I am around here. But the whole Voldemort thing?'

She winced slightly at the sound of the name.

'Of course I know about you. I mean who doesn't? Your like, one of the most famous wizards around. How could I not?'

'So' Harry said 'you're' he lowered his voice slightly 'you're a witch?'

'Yeah I am, I mean how else would I know?'

Harry laughed.

'What?' she asked.

'Its just if my aunt found out… well when the 'for sale' sign went up she was all worried that her new neighbours would be "like me" and now, well you are.'

'We are'. She said.

They sat on the swings for a while not saying anything, but it wasn't an awkward silence.

'So you've moved into number 3 then?' Harry asked after a while.

'Yeah' she said. 'I didn't really want to move. I mean I've lived in America since I was about one and a half it was my home, but dad got a job over here and so here we are. I mean I've had to move school and everything.'

'Does that mean that you'll be going to Hogwarts?' Harry asked.

'Yeah me and Bethany, that's my sister we're gonna be starting in September. I'm Elana by the way.' she said. 'Elana Ackerley.'

'It'll be good to have some one "like me" around. I mean everyone around here thinks I'm a freak so there's no one that I can talk to or anything round here. What year will you be in?'

'Sixth' she said at once 'Beth'll be in the third year.'

'You'll be in the same year as me then. Do you know how the houses and stuff'll work?' Harry asked.

'No, well not really I know about the houses and that. I think that I am going to be sorted before term starts, not at the start of term feast. What house are you in?'

'Gryffindor.'

'Really, Gryffindor are really brave and that aren't they? I hope I'm in Gryffindor.' she said.

Harry wasn't sure of the reasoning behind this but didn't question it either.

'What about quidditch?' Elana asked eventually.

'What about it?' Harry asked not sure what he was saying.

'I mean, what about the teams? I'd like to play for one of them. How do I do that?'

'You play?' Harry asked quite surprised 'there are tryouts at the beginning of the first term. If you're in Gryffindor then I know that there's a place for at least a chaser, maybe a beater. But I warn you there is normally a lot of competition to join the team. And you have to be the best to play with the best. 'Harry finished with a smirk on his face. He missed quidditch but he had great memories of it.

'I take it that you're on the Gryffindor team then?' she asked smiling.

'Well that's kinda complicated. I was the seeker. But then I got banned. Long story.' he said as she looked like she was about to ask a why. 'Anyways Ginny said that I could have the position back this year now that Umbridge has gone and she'll play chaser cause she likes that better.'

Elana was slightly confused by this, 'what broom do you have?' she asked.

'A Firebolt.' Harry said proudly 'it was a present from my-' he stopped as thought of Sirius and his death filled his head. 'My godfather.'

'Wow. That's amazing. I'd love a Firebolt. I hear that they're amazing to ride.'

'What have you got.' said Harry relived that she had not asked about Sirius.

'A Nimbus 2000. It's a really great broom. Not as good as a Firebolt, but there you go.'

'I had a Nimbus for a couple of years but it kinda got smashed to pieces.'

'How?' she asked.

'Long story, but lets just say that it involved some Dementors and an angry tree!'

Elana looked shocked 'Dementors? And angry tree?' Harry nodded then laughed. Elana laughed too.

They spent most of the afternoon talking about nothing in particular. In spite of everything that had happened Harry was the happiest that he had ever been during his time in the village.

A/N: Hope you liked. now, you know the drill review.


	3. A Meeting

Disclaimer: If i owned Harry Potter I wouldn't be sat here witting this story I'd be off on some remote island in the sun.

'Has he said anything about it yet?'

'No, but let's face it we've only known each other for like a week.'

'Are you doing what we said?'

'Yes, of course I am. But it takes time. You knew it would.'

'The Dark Lord needs this. The boy is the only thing that stands in his way.'

'I know. But that's not going to make it any easier, is it?'

'No. You knew this when you agreed to do this. You knew that it would be difficult; you knew also that you would be rewarded for it. You would be one of the dark lords' most prized followers. The one who gave him the key to destroying Harry Potter.'

'But what if he doesn't know? What then?'

'He knows Dumbledore is sure to have told him. Especially since what happened in the department of mysteries. The dark lord is back and will not stop until the boy is dead. You know this. Dumbledore knows this. He will have told him.'

'Ok. I'll carry on with the plan. I'll help in anyway I can. It's the least I can do for the dark lord. For you.'

'That is all well then.'

'But you have to know that he'll probably be going to his friends house at some point.'

'When?'

'Anytime. Maybe tomorrow. Maybe a couple of weeks. Maybe just before the start of term. From what I've heard it could be anytime, but he will go before school starts.'

'We shall continue. And if we have to, come up with a new plan.'

A/N: Ok I know its really short but it's important. So review. Please.


	4. Letters

Dusclaimer: I dont own it. Nor will i ever. (

The first half of Harry's summer holidays passed in a blur of chats and generally hanging out with Elana. His birthday came and went and the start of the school year was approaching.

One morning Harry awoke to find two owls perched along with Hedwig. One was Pig, Ron's owl the other he didn't recognize. They both had letters attached to their legs. Harry took them both. Pig waited and the other owl flew back to of the window.

Harry saw the Hogwarts crest on one of the envelopes and knew that it was from school. It was thicker than usual. He knew that it would contain his O.W.L results. He put the envelope down and opened the other one, which he knew would be from his best friend. And sure enough when he opened it he saw Ron's untidy scrawl.

_Harry,_

_How are you mate? Mum wants to know if you'll come to ours for the last few weeks of the holiday. She's cleared it with Dumbledore. So we're gonna come and get you sometime in the next few days whether the muggles like it or not. Hermione's coming too. _

_See you soon,_

_Ron._

Harry read the letter. In the next few days. He was looking forward to seeing his best friends and the Weasleys but leaving privet drive would mean leaving Elana. Over the past month they had become very good friends. He knew that it he probably wouldn't see her until the start of term.

Harry looked down at the Hogwarts letter currently sat on his lap. He knew that he would have to face it at some time.

He carefully ripped the envelope open. Out fell four pieces of paper.

Harry picked up the first it was the usual letter from Hogwarts telling him that term started on the first of September and to catch the Hogwarts express at the usual time.

He opened the second piece of parchment and his thoughts were confirmed. On this piece of parchment were his results.

_Mr. Harry James Potter your Ordinary Wizarding Level results are as follows._

_Potions-A_

_Transfiguration- E_

_History of magic- P_

_Care of magical creatures- E_

_Defence against the dark arts-O_

_Charms-E_

_Divination- P_

_Herbology- E_

_Astronomy- P_

Harry stared at the results. He had to admit they were better than expected especially his potions result. He had expected a 'P' or worse so getting an 'A' was great- it was a pass. It would however affect his dream of becoming an auror.

The third was his book list telling him which books he would need for the upcoming year.

_Sixth year students will require:_

_The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6 by Miranda Goshawk_

_Advanced Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_Practical Defensive Magic and Its Use Against the Dark Arts by Alex De- Fend_

_The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts by Lexi Valentine_

_A Modern History of Magic by Cameron Bentley _

_Great Wizard Events of the twentieth Century by Ebony White_

_Potions- An Advanced Guide by Philippe Fillope_

Harry stared at the list. Advanced potions? He must have somebody else's list. Snape didn't let anyone into his N.E.W.T class unless they achieved an 'O' at O.W.L level. Harry only got an 'A'.

Harry opened the last note.

_Mr. Potter,_

_I am writing to inform you about your timetable for the subsequent year._

_You will continue with charms, transfiguration, defence against the dark arts, care of magical creatures and herbology._

_All students shall be taking a new modern magical history class this year. This class will accommodate events of the last century._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Professor M. Mcgonnagall_

'Modern magical history'. Harry said to himself.

He wondered why they would have to do something like that. He looked back at his book list. that must be why he needed 'A Modern History of Magic' and 'Great Wizard events of the twentith century' he thought.

He thought he had heard those titles before he just wasn't sure where. He knew that it was probably Hermione who had read them though.

Suddenly he remembered the first time he had met Hermione on the Hogwarts express.

'_I know all about you, of course- I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and The rise and fall of the dark arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentith Century.'_

Harry looked back at the list. The rise and fall of the dark arts was on there as well. His heart sank, he knew what he was in there for and if they would be studying them in class then he would surely be asked by his classmates what happened but how could he tell them if even he only knew parts. Screams heard in his mind, a whispered conversation, rumour, speculation. No one was entirely sure what had happened that night not even him.

Then there was the prophecy. He knew about that now. He knew that was what brought Voldemort to their house on that night. But he wasn't about to tell his classmates about that. He still hadn't told Ron and Hermione and they would be the first people to gain this information from him. He knew he would have to tell them some time. Sooner rather than later.

Harry re-read the letter. There was nothing on there about continuing with potions. So why had he been told that he had to buy a potions book?

Dumbledore.

Dumbledore would be at the bottom of this. There was a reason for everything that he did and Harry was sure that this was no exception. But Harry supposed the reason would remain a secret from him for the time being.

Harry got dressed and went down to have breakfast with the Dursleys.

As Harry walked up the hallway he could hear his aunt and uncles hushed voices.

'There's no other reason.'

'I know but maybe they just like him. Their girl, Elana. She's been practically Attached to the boy since they moved in. Maybe that's why they've let him in.'

'I'm sorry petunia, I just can't see how that's possible. I mean look at him. Mark my words they know the truth about them and that means one thing and one thing alone. Their "like him".'

'But even if they are they haven't shown it. Maybe it's just a coinsedence.'

'Coincidence my foot. This is bad petunia.'

Harry chose this moment to walk into the kitchen.

'Good morning everyone.' He said cheerfully.

The Dursleys merely grunted at this.

Harry helped himself to some toast.

'Mrs Ackerley asked if you'd like to go around for dinner one night.'

'Well you tell her-' uncle Vernon.

'Tell her that we're busy.' aunt petunia finished.

Harry smirked inwardly at his aunt and uncles reaction to this.

'Umm. And the Weasleys are coming to get me sometime in the next couple of days so I'll be there for the rest of the summer.' Harry said waiting for his aunt and uncles reaction to this new information. 'If thats OK with you of course.' Harry added knowing full well that it wouldn't matter whether it was or not. Know too that the Dursleys knew this.

'Yes . Well. that's fine. Not that it would matter if it wasn't I'm sure those freaky little friends of yours would turn up anyway.' Uncle Vernon said as much to himself as to Harry.

'Anyways.' Harry said finishing off his toast. 'I'd best go up stairs and finish packing my things. I told Elana that I'd be around soon.'

Once again the Dursleys merely grunted.

It didn't take long for Harry to repack his things into his trunk.

When he went around to number three. Elana bounced to the door a big smile on her face.

'Hello stranger.' she said. 'I had a letter from Hogwarts this morning. I'm getting sorted next week up at the school. I have to floo to The Three Broomsticks and one of the teachers will pick me up from there.'

'Cool. I got my letter too. With my results for my O.W.L's.'

'And?'

'I did ok. I'm gonna be able to carry one with most of my subjects. And I'm not gonna miss the ones that I can't. I mean I'm dropping history of magic, astronomy, divination and potions. So none of those are any big lose. I mean I always knew that I was going to fail potions and divination. And to be honest I'm not surprised about what happened during my history of magic and astronomy exams I'm not surprised that I failed.'

Harry saw curiosity blossom behind Elanas eyes and quickly changed the subject before Elana could form the question she knew that she wanted to ask.

'So, did you have any exams at the end of last year?'

'Um, yeah I did. I got a letter about that this morning. I passed them all. Top grades in all the subjects. I mean I was hoping for that but it was still a surprise.'

'You sound so much like Hermione.' Harry said looking at her 'that's just like something that she would say if she got top marks. Even though we all know that she's going to get top marks.' He smiled reminiscently.

'You miss them while you're here don't you?' Elana asked.

'Yeah I do.'

'I mean you aunt and uncle don't really seem that fond of you really.'

'That has to be the understatement of the century.' Said Harry laughing. 'But yeah I miss them. This has been the best time that I've spent here and that's because of you. If you weren't here then I'd have spent the whole of the summer as an outcast until Ron wrote me and asked me to spend the rest of the holiday at the burrow or something. I'm leaving in the next couple of days not sure when though and for the first time I'm gonna miss privet drive.'

'You're leaving in the next couple of days? When?' said Elana shocked.

'Umm, not sure. I got a letter from Ron this morning. I'm going to his for the rest of the summer.'

'Oh, ok.' Elana said looking disappointed.

'It's ok though cause we'll have to go to Diagon Ally to get all our new school stuff so maybe we could meet then. And when you think about it three weeks isn't actually that long, really.'

'Ok, if you say so.' Elana said still looking disappointed.

'What do you say we make the most of the time we have left here together?' asked Harry with a smile.

A/N: click on the reveiw button. Go on. I know you want to.


	5. Doubts And Departure

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the things that you'd associate with Harry Potter. None of it. Its not mine. I'd like it though so if anyone would like to give me a late birthday present then it would be more than welcome. I wish.

Why am I having doubts?

I know what this would mean. Not just to me, to my family.

After what happened last time surely this is the right thing to do?

The thing to ensure that he succeeds.

The one thing.

I mean I knew all along that this would be hard. That it would be hard, that it would take time.

But I know what I have to do.

I always have.

It's the only way.

Making someone like you.

Its not easy and what need is big. I doubt even his closest friends know.

So why would he tell me?

Because I'm the "pretty girl", he just met. I think that's what the reason is supposed to be.

Do I regret saying that I could do this?

Maybe, I dunno it's strange.

But knew what I was getting myself into. Maybe not everything but I knew basically.

I didn't know that I may end up liking him. That we would actually become friends.

That makes all this harder to do but I have to do it.

I'll continue as planned.

* * *

The next day Harry woke early. He dressed and checked that he had packed all the things in his trunk, double-checking that he had not left anything in his room at Privet Drive. He wasn't sure when the Weasleys or whoever was coming would come. So he had to be prepared. He has also decided that he was going to tell Ron and Hermione about the prophecy. He had to. They were always within him. After him, they were they people that it would affect the most. They had to know. In a way, they had a right to.

Harry was sat on his bed when he heard a knock at the door. Uncle Vernon answered it. Harry left his room and stood on the landing trying to see what was going on. At the door stood Mrs Figg. Harry was slightly confused. What was Mrs Fig doing here? He listened to see what was going on.

'I've come to collect Harry' she said to uncle Vernon.

'Why?' he asked 'I thought he was going to those Weasley people.'

'He is but I've come to get him for them.'

'So- so you're one of them?' Uncle Vernon asked sounding a mixture of nervous and angry.

'Well, no. we just know each other.' Mrs Figg said.

Harry made his way down the stairs at this.

'Hello Mrs Figg' Harry said as he reached the bottom.

'Hello Harry, have you got your things ready?' Harry nodded 'Oh good. They're going to come and get you from mine.'

'Ok, I'll just get my trunk. And before we leave can I go and say goodbye to Elana?'

'Yes I suppose you can. But be quick they'll be here soon.'

Harry got his trunk and went round to Elanas Mrs Figg following close behind

Harry went around to the Ackerleys to say goodbye to Elana but he found the house empty. Harry found this confusing Elana hadn't said anything about going anywhere. She would have said wouldn't she? He wrote a note for her and posted it through the letterbox.

_Elana,_

_I came round to see you this morning before I left but you weren't in. I'll see you soon. I'll send Hedwig when I know if we're going to Diagon Ally._

_Write to me when you've been sorted._

_If not I'll see you on September the first on the Hogwarts Express._

_Miss you already,_

_Harry_

Harry looked at the note. Maybe she'd get the wrong idea form the last sentence but he didn't care. He _did _miss her. He liked her. A lot.

'are you ready Harry?' Mrs Figg asked.

Harry nodded. He turned from the Ackerleys front door and followed Mrs Figg up the road to her house.

'So have you been spending a lot of time with the new family?' she asked.

'yeah. I'm round there most of the time. They're great. They are so kind, they've kinda taken me in, they don't mind me being there. Not like the Dursleys.'

'their magical aren't they?'

'yeah, how did you know?' Harry asked.

'Most people around here think that you're a mad delinquent, if they weren't and they'd heard the stories then they wouldn't have taken to you like that. Most people around here are so judgemental, they never look below the surface to see what's really going on.' Mrs Figg said the last part quite bitterly. Harry guessed that the neighbours thought her quite weird.

'So Mrs Figg, why am I going to yours?' Harry asked as they started to walk up the path towards Mrs Figgs front door.

'Because Dumbledore arranged a portkey from here to the burrow. Where you will be spending the rest of the summer.'

'Ok.' Harry said.

'Have you travelled by portkey before?' she asked as they entered her house.

'Yeah, a couple of times.' Harry said.

'Oh good so you know what your doing then. Take this.' she handed Harry a chipped mug to Harry. She looked at her watch 'we're just in time. Get ready Harry. You're going to go in 3.…… 2.……..1.'

Harry felt the familiar tug behind his navel as he was transported to the Weasleys Kitchen.

A/N: so that was chapter five. I was doing this instead of doing my college work. Maybe I should go and do that. Maybe you should press the review button too.


	6. I've Got Something To Tell You

Disclaimer: Um not mine. As much as I dream I own it I'm never going to.

The weasleys kitchen was crowded as usual. Harry Ron and Ginny were sat at the table along with Bill. Mrs Weasley was stood in the corner busying herself with something or other. When she heard Harry put his trunk down, she turned and rushed over immediately her arms wrapping around him.

'Harry dear how are you?' she asked concernedly pulling out of the hug and holding him at arms length.

'I'm fine Mrs Weasley.' Harry answered. And when she still didn't look convinced he added 'honestly I am.'

'Ok then.' she walked back to the corner busying himself with what she was doing before.

'Alright Harry' said Bill rising from the table and walking over to him and shaking his hand. He turned and called to Mrs Weasley 'I'm gonna go now mum, I'll be back later.'

He apparated from the kitchen with a small pop.

'Hey guys.' Harry said to the three now sitting at they table.

'Alright mate'

'Hi Harry.'

'Hey Harry.'

Harry looked at them beaming. It was so good to see them again. And to be back in the burrow after so long.

Harry gave Ron and Hermione a significant look.

'Ron can you help me put my stuff up in your room?"

Ron looked at him questioningly for a second, 'umm, sure yeah. Do you need Hermione's help too?'

'Yeah, I do.' Harry said looking at Hermione. They headed for the door.

'But you've only got your trunk and that's not that heavy is it? Why do you need three of you?' Ginny called after them looking confused. They ignored her and headed up the stairs.

When the got to Ron's room Harry motioned them in and shut the door behind them.

Harry sat down on Ron's bed and took a deep breath. He had decided to tell them. He knew he had to sooner or later so he may as well get it over and done with.

'Umm, guy you had best sit down. I've got something to tell you.'

'Harry what's this about?' asked Hermione looking concerned.

Harry looked at her and Ron seriously and gestured for them to sit down.

They did. They were unsure what was going on. They knew that whatever Harry was going to tell them it had to be was big, Harry was rarely this serious. What he was about to tell them had to be important.

'What is it mate?' Ron asked.

'I've got something that I want to tell you. Well something that I need to tell you. I mean I gonna have to tell you sooner or later. I just don't know where to begin.' Harry said looking at his friends. He knew he was babbling but he just didn't know where to begin, it was just so big.

'You guys are the best friends anyone could ask for, the best friends that I've ever had. You've always been there for me when I've needed you and I know that's been a lot and I am so grateful for that. I just hope that you'll be there for me in the future. I'm going to need you. Both of you.'

'Harry we'll be there for you when ever you need us.' Hermione said and Ron nodded.

Harry stood up. He walked his back facing them.

'I don't know where to begin' he whispered audibly to himself.

'How about the beginning?' Ron said trying to be helpful.

'The beginning? I'm not really sure where the beginning is.'

Harry took a deep breath and said 'you know when we were in the department of mysteries and there was that prophecy that the Death Eaters wanted?'

'Yeah, but it smashed and no one heard it. That's what Neville said anyway.' Hermione said at once.

'Well it did. No one heard it, not there anyway.'

'Harry what do you mean?' Ron asked.

'Dumbledore.' Hermione whispered as though to herself not the two boys with her.

'Yeah Dumbledore. I've heard it now. I know what it said. I know- I know what it means.'

Harry paused once again and turned to face them.

'The prophecy was about the birth of a boy that would have the power to vanquish Voldemort.' Harry told them.

'But what's that got to do with you Harry? Surely it could have been any boy. I mean there are a lot.' Hermione said.

'No. This boy was born at the end of July. _As the seventh month dies.__' _Harry looked at his friends. 'The boys parents would have escape Voldemort three times and-'

'And yours had.' Hermione completed.

'Yeah.' Harry smiled at the thought of his parents. 'Mine had. So Voldemort tried to kill me when I was a baby. But he didn't know the whole story, he didn't hear all of it.'

'What do you mean all of it?' Ron asked.

'There was more. The guy only heard half of it, he didn't hear the rest. At the end, it says that Voldemort will mark the boy as an equal. Apparently that's what this is.' He pointed to the scar on his forehead 'it said that he would have _powers the Dark Lord knows not_. I'm not quite sure what they are but apparently I have them.'

He paused again. He turned away from the others. This was the hard part. To tell your best friends that you were going to have to become a murderer, that you'd have to kill someone. This was the part that Harry was having trouble coming to terms with it himself, now he was about to tell two others, to drag them into this.

'Then there's the last part. It says that one of us- one of us has to kill the other. That's the only way it can end.' Harry said this quickly as though it would be easier for them to take.

He turned around to face his friends. They were both sat on the bed silent, their mouths slightly open.

They sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity.

Hermione was the first to recover.

'That's huge Harry. You know that we'll be there if and when you need us. This is just so big. Are you sure it's right? I mean who made it? Do you know?'

'Err yeah I do. It was Trelawney. Now I know what you're gonna say Hermione' He said as she made to say something,'but this was another real one. Not one of her stupid predictions that she always makes. This was the real thing. It's going to happen and there's not a lot we can do to stop it. I have to kill him. Or he'll kill me.'

Once again the room fell silent.

'Has Dumbledore known all along then?' Ron asked.

'Yeah he was the one who heard it. It was when he was interviewing Trelawney for divination teacher. He said that he was waiting until I was ready to know. But then, when could you ever be ready to find that out?'

'I dunno.' said Ron pensively 'but you do know that we'll be there whatever.'

'Yeah I know. Thanks guys'

_They actually took that better than I thought they would. _Harry thought looking at his two friends. _I know that they'll be there for me but I don't want them to get hurt. Everyone else seems to when they try to help me. To save me. I don't know what I'd do with out them. _

'So Harry did you get your O.W.L results?' Ron asked.

Harry was grateful for the change in subject though he was sure that it would be revisited soon.

'Yeah they weren't too bad really.'

'Mine either. Somebody' Ron turned to face Hermione 'got straight O's.'

Hermione blushed 'Yeah I did.' she said beaming. 'I mean I know I expected good marks but getting straight O's...' Her voice trailed off.

Harry laughed. 'You sound exactly like Elana.' He said remembering the friend he left behind on Privet Drive.

'Oh, Elana. What's she like?' Hermione asked 'you've mentioned her several time in your letters, you must have spent a lot of time with her.'

'Err that's an understatement. We've spent most of our time together since she moved in next door. She is amazing. She's smart, she loves quidditch, she's great. It's been so good to have someone around on Privet Drive who's like me, who doesn't think I'm a freak. Her family's great too. They've been great to me over the past few weeks. they've really taken me in. They don't mind if I'm there all time, they're just great.' Harry smiled reminiscently.

'So, will she be in our year? Does she know what house she's going to be in? I'm guessing she's coming to Hogwarts.'

'Yes she's going to be coming to Hogwarts, her and her sister. She's going to be in the same year as us. Her sister Bethany is going to be a third year. She doesn't know what house she's going to be in yet, she's getting sorted next week. I hope she's in Gryffindor though.'

'I can't wait to meet her. Perhaps we could meet up with her in Diagon Alley or something over the next couple of weeks or something. I mean it should be ok. I know that we wouldn't be alone but surely they could put people on watch in Diagon Alley or something. But yeah we're going to have to get our school stuff at some point.' Hermione said.

'Yeah I think that's a good a great idea. She can't wait to meet you guys either. I've told her all about you.'

'All good I hope.' said Hermione smiling.

'Of course.' said Harry.

'I wouldn't believe him Mione. He's probably told her what an evil little witch you are.' said Ron jokingly smiling at Hermione.

'Yeah, well you know.' Hermione replied smiling too.

But then she wasn't the only evil one around.

A/N: Oooo kinda flirty Ron. So another chapter. This chapter was Originally part of chapter 5 but I thought that together they were a little too long. So you got 2 chapters for theprice of one.I haven't got as much college work to do now so I don't have to feel guilty about not doing it as much. Review. Go on. You know you want to.


	7. Three Legged Stool and Dusty Old Hat

Disclamer:Erm I don't own it. I want it yes precioussssss I do.

A/N: Sorry about the amazingly long wait for this chapter but I been so busy with work and stuff Ihave had no free time let alone time to write as much as I've tried to.

Elana walked up the path towards the castle. The sight took her breath away, it was the first time she had seen the school and she couldn't believe that she was going to spend at least the next year of her life.

The old castle in front of her contrasted so much with the modern building that she had become accustomed to back home. There her school had been a new modern wizarding college. The school in front of her was old and seemed to bursting with history, she wanted to explore it, to see what lay in every inch of it.

She had always been curious about things she needed to know everything about stuff. That's why she always got good grades she always did plenty of back ground reading.

There were some things though that she knew felt right though, that she didn't need to read up on. Her beliefs were as near to her families as she could bear, her father had always been right about things in the past so why should he ever be wrong? She would follow his lead, even if meant going to the moon and back.

Elana and Bethany followed a young witch, who had introduced herself as Professor Ritter, into the Entrance Hall and through a door to the left of the large oak doors. She led them down a corridor and into a classroom.

In the centre of the room stood an old looking stool with three legs. On top of the stool stood a hat, it looked old and tired after hundreds of years of use. Elana was slightly disturbed by the fact that she had to put it on her head. All she could think about was all the people who must have tried on this hat in the past. About the history of these people, about how they lived, how they died. All of them connected by this one hat.

Next to the stool stood a tall stern looking witch who was supporting herself with a walking stick. When they entered the room, she looked up.

'Ah you must be the Ackerley girls,' said professor McGonagall surveying them intently, 'now as you know you are about to be sorted into your houses. Your house will be like your surrogate family over the rest of your time at the school, you will eat with the, for the most part take classes with them and generally live with them. The four houses of Hogwarts are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin.'

She paused, she suspected that they already knew this but she told them as she had done every year with the new first years before they were sorted even though this was slightly different circumstances.

'Now which one of you would like to go first?' she asked looking between the girls.

'I will' said Bethany excitedly. Elana looked at her she wondered how she could be so excited about something which completely scared her.

Bethany bounced up to the stool sat down and Professor McGonagall place the hat on her head.

After what seemed to Elana to be only seconds the hat shouted out 'GRYFFINDOR'.

Bethany beamed as she emerged from underneath the hat, she stood up and walked over to Elana.

'Your turn', she said.

Elana couldn't move. She didn't want to put the hat on.

She was scared of the outcome. What if she was sorted into Slytherin?

She'd loose Harry. She knew, from their talks, that he hated pretty much everyone in that house. She wanted to be in Gryffindor, she wanted to stay with Harry. If she didn't then that would ruin everything.

'Come on sis, its not that scary', Bethany told her.

But it was. She knew that she had to do it. She walked over to the stool and sat down.

Professor McGonagall placed the hat on top of Elanas head.

'Hmmmm' said a voice around elana's ears. 'Another difficult one, it never used to be this hard. Well I can see that you are very intelligent, a very good mind you've got here. You're very loyal to those you love as well I see, very ambitious also yes driven by your thirst for knowledge. Oh and my, there's a lot of courage here as well you're not afraid to stand up for what you believe in are you? Now which house?'

_Please not Slytherin, _Elana thought frantically, _I don't want to loose Harry, if I'm put in there then I will I know it. _

'But your qualities would make you perfect for that house, I don't understand why you don't want to go there, why do people object to their destinies? I know where you should go and that is where you shall go. I shall place you in-'

A/N: So that's another chapter down and more to come, soon hopefully. I think I've got most of it planned but there could be some suprises even for me.So you know what to do. Review.


	8. Silliness At The Burrow

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I'm just waiting to "own" the sixth one. Anyone want to give me a free copy?

A/N: Ok this is slight silliness in this chapter, ok a lot of silliness. But I like my silliness, just read "Tell Her" If you want proof of that.

"A"

"Nope"

"Really? Most words have A's in them."

"Not this one"

"E"

"No, no E"

"Are you sure? Double check"

"There's no E, ron"

"I?"

"Ey captain"

"Oh, that was soo funny I forgot to laugh."

"I know you're laughing inside, deep down"

"Is there an I?"

"No. You have no _I _dear do you?"

"Your jokes are really bad. I mean soo bad that peeves wouldn't even find them funny."

"You love it really."

"Err no I don't I think it's stupid."

"It's alright when you do it though isn't it?"

"Well that's different."

"If you say soo ok next guess."

"O?"

"No-o."

"U?"

"Who me?"

"You know what I meant"

"There's no U."

"Ok are you sure this is a word coz it's got no vowels"

"Err yeah do you think that I would do that? We're playing hangman Ron it has to be a word."

"Ok then, Y?"

"Why what?"

"Hahahaha, that was just so funny. What did I tell you about your jokes?"

"That they were amazingly funny. There's no Y"

"Okkkkk I don't think this a word at all.'

'Would I use a non- word word in a game of hangman?' Harry asked innocently.

'Hmmm' said Ron in mock thoughtfulness his finger on his chin while he looked up as though searching his brain. 'Let's think. Yes you would.'

'I wouldn't.' Harry retorted.

'Will you two just shut up.' Hermione interjected exasperatedly, 'I know there's nothing much to do but do you have to argue? I'm trying to read this book.' She went back to reading _Practical Defensive Magic and Its Use Against the Dark Arts._

'Well I don't think-' Ron started but was interrupted by a tapping at Ron's bedroom window. Outside was Hedwig. She had a note in her beak. Harry took it from her and opened it hoping it was from he thought it was. Sure enough there was Elana's flowing hand writing.

_Hey Harry,_

_I miss you loads, it's not the same around here without you._

_I just got sorted. You didn't tell me it was so scary and mine wasn't in front of the whole school. Anyways for not telling me how scary it was. I'm not telling you what house I was sorted into not in this letter anyway. That's your punishment Mr Potter. But I will tell you as soon as I see you. _

_I hope that you can come to Diagon Ally in the next couple of weeks so that we can meet up and then I can finally meet Ron and Hermione as well._

_Owl me if you are._

_Love ,_

_Elana. _

_x _

'I so want to meet her', Hermione told the boys.

'Yeah me too' agreed Ron, 'We have to convince Mum that we should go there. I mean we can't stay in here for the rest of the summer.' Hermione made to say something but Ron interrupted before the words left her mouth 'Yes I know it's for our own safety Hermione but still.'

'I wasn't going to say that Ron.' Hermione said as Ron looked shocked at this 'I was going to say that I agree with you. I mean it's not normal.'

'I'm going to go ask Mum,' Ron said leaving the room before the other two could stop him.

Five minutes later he came back.

'You can write back to her Harry. Tell her that we'll meet her outside _The Leaky Cauldron_ nest Friday at 10:30. Mum said yes. The Order were planning on taking us there next week anyway, to let us "stretch our legs" and stuff.

'Cool,' said Harry reaching for parchment and a quill.

A/N: Ok I know it's short but review. Please. I'll give you chocolate.


	9. Many Meetings

Disclaimer: Ok so it's not mine sad face It's JK Rowlings. But I can still play with them can't I?

"Poke." Ron said poking Harry in the arm.

"Poke," Said Harry doing the same back to him.

"Will you two just stop it. You're annoying me and I'm not even the one you're poking." said Hermione irritably.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were waiting outside the Leaky Cauldron waiting for Elana. They had arrived early so didn't expect her to arrive yet.

"Poke." Said a voice behind Harry.

Harry turned and saw a very familiar face smiling at him.

"Harry." She said as she flung herself at Harry.

"Hey you." Harry said trying to breathe through the bone crunching hug.

"I missed you" Said Elana, pulling away from a relieved looking Harry. "It really isn't the same without you at home."

"Erm I take it that you're Elana." Said Hermione.

"I am." she said turning her attention towards the two people stood next to Harry. "And you must be Hermione." She said pulling Hermione into a quick hug. "I have been looking forward to meeting you so much."

"Me too. Harry has told us so much about you. Plus it would be nice to have another girl around" she said with a smile as they pulled away from each other.

"And you must be Ron." Elana said turning to the final person in the group and once again pulling them into a hug.

"Well that's what my label says" Ron told her as they pulled away from each other Ron's cheeks slightly pink. And it was true. He was wearing his Weasley jumper (though how in the hot weather Harry didn't know) with an "R" emblazened on it.

"So are you going to tell us? Harry cut across.

"What?" said Elana innocently. Walking away from the group and towards a shop.

"Err what house were sorted into." Harry called after her.

"I'll tell you later. I'm hungry does anyone want ice cream?"

They all nodded and Ron led the way to Fortecue's ice cream parlour.

When they had brought their ice creams they all decided to sit outside and eat them.

"So, I'm ready to tell you which house I was sorted into." Elana finally said half way through eating their ice creams. They had been chatting casually in the August sun.

"Ooooo which one?" asked Harry through a mouthful of peanut butter and chocolate chip.

"Gryffindor. I get to spend the next two years with you three." She said happily.

"That's great" Harry exclaimed through yet another mouthfull of ice cream.

Elana carried on talking but Harry wasn't listening.

He would be able to spend loads of time with Elana now. If he was honest with himself then he was scared that he would loose her, that she would end up in another house, probably Ravenclaw. But she didn't she was in Gryfindor with him. If he was completely honest he liked Elana a lot more than as a friend, differently to how he did Ron and Hermione.

"Ok so where shall we go next?" Elana asked snapping Harry out of his trance.

"Erm I don't mind." He mumbled.

"I want to go and have a look in Florish and Blotts," Hermione tolde the group "I her they have a new set of books about-"

"Hermione I'm sure that the books are absolutely fascinating," Ron cut across her "and I'm sure we'll find out _exactly_ what the books are about sooner or later but right now I would very much prefer to have a looksie around the shops. Plus I think we should go and visit Fred and Georges shop. Harry hasn't been there yet and I'm sure he's dying to."

"What? Yeah, actually I would like to go and have a look around the shop." Harry said.

"Well yes ok but we still need to go and get our school stuff." Hermione said apparently defeated.

And so they spent their day talking about nothing in particular and buying ice creams whenever they walked past the ice cream parlour. Harry must have spent as much on ice cream that day as on his school things.

"Ah this is the one," Hemione said as they walked into Florish and Blotts. She had walked over to a large display of books. "Theres a series of six, each one demonstrating a different magical source. It really looks in depth at the origins of magic and the was it has developed over time."

"Ok," said Ron walking in the opposite direction. "I'm off to find the books I need for school." He added and Harry followed him while Elana stayed with Hermione and they stood in deep conversation about the books.

Ten minutes later they all emerged once again into the bright street. Hermione weighed down by more books than the others.

"Hermione, why did you buy so many books? I mean I'm sure once we got back to Hogwarts you could just borrow them. It would save you a lot of money." Ron said to her.

"Because I like new books. I could borrow them but it's just not the same as having a new book which no one has ever read before. Not that I'd expect you to understand because to do that you'd actually have to be able to read." Hermione said scratchingly. "Besides I've got enough books here to last me a while."

"Yeah about a week." Ron said quietly.

Hermione must have heard him because she slapped him on the arm.

Harry chuckled to himself and ignore it.

Everything was back to normal. He thought. For now anyway.

A/N: Ok so in the light of HBP I'm still not sure whether to carry on with this one because well as we know this didn't happen. So now I don't know whether to continue and make it AU, which really all fan fiction is. Or to discontinue it and make all of this a waste of time. Tell me what you think.

Ok and I know that Elana is slightly a "Sue" But that's all part of her character. In fact her middle name is Sue. Elana Sue Ackerley! Lol

Anyhoo review. Please. You can have Ice cream and cookie dough. Or ever cookie dough icecream. Hmmm I'm hungry now.


	10. The First One Is Always The Best

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character and stuff from Harry Potter. I just bend them to my will. Mwahahahahahaha. (Ok that was a pathetic evil laugh)

"Argh I'm bored," Ron cried to the group making Elana jump at the sudden out burst issued from the red head sat opposite her.

"Read a book then." Hermione suggested looking up from her own.

"Erm no," Ron replied, "these are the last few hours of freedom that I get do you seriously think I'm going to waste them reading?" He asked her.

"So you not wasting your time now?" She retorted looking slightly hurt and angry.

"Erm no. I'm enjoying my last few hours of _freedom_ from books and stuff"

"I thought you said you were bored," Hermione said a triumphant smile flitted across her face. She had won, she knew she had.

"Err, umm, that's not the point. The point is-"

"The point _is _Weasley," The heard a familiar drawl from the door of their compartment. Each of them looked around to face it and there stood Draco Malfoy flanked as usual by Crabbe and Goyle, both of who seemed to have grown considerably over the summer. "That you are still as much as a trap as ever. I see that _your _parents still can't afford anything decent" He finished a smirk on his pale face.

"At least my fathers not in Azkaban, like the scum that he is." Ron retorted his ears turning red. He looked ready to punch Malfoy but Hermione held him back.

"Yes but as I've said before, he won't be in there for long. The Dementors have left, remember? There's nothing to keep any of them in there."

"That's funny if that's true why aren't they out already then?" Harry asked.

"You'd best watch your back Potter. I mean that."

"Oooo I'm scared. What are you-?"

"Well I suggest that you get out" Came a voice from next to Harry cutting him off.

Malfoy jumped and looked at her, having obviously not noticed her before.

"Ah and who's this we have here?" he said stepping forward slightly approaching her and looking her up and down.

"I'm Elana, that's all you need to know."

"Well _Elana, _I suggest that you leave young Pot Head here and come with us. We know who the _better _ people are." He extended a hand for her to shake.

She reached out her hand as if she meant to take his in the hand shake, then took it away putting it instead around Harry's shoulder. She looked at Harry Ron and Hermione and then back to Malfoy. "I think I already found the _better people _ thanks." She said before waving and adding "You can go now."

Malfoy looked madder than ever. "This is not the last you'll hear of this." He told her before turning on his heel and leaving the compartment.

Harry, Ron and Hermione all broke into applause as Malfoy stalked away.

"That was amazing Elana." Harry told her.

"It was," agreed Ron nodding.

"I'm just a little worried about what Malfoy might do though," Said Hermione looking slightly worried.

"Come on Mione it's not like Malfoy's ever really done anything that bad to us." Said Ron trying to reassure her.

"I suppose" She said though she still looked worried.

"You suppose what?" Asked Ginny as she entered their compartment and slumped down on Harry's other side.

"Oh, Malfoy just threatened Elana. You know same old same old." Said Harry handing her a pumpkin pasty.

"Ooooo your first Malfoy threat. It's always the best." Ginny smiled. "It's like an initiation into Hogwarts. He probably threatened us lot more than anyone else in Hogwarts though, well these three-" she indicated Harry Ron and Hermione. "More than me but that's not the point. After a while it becomes a fun distraction in your otherwise boring day." She finished sounding a lot like Fred and George.

"Oh and if he starts on you just call him a ferret that'll shut him up." Ron told her before cracking up obviously remembering something extremely funny.

Harry, Hermione and Ginny joined in. Elana just sat there looking confused.

"Err what-?"

"Oh yes, in our fourth year Malfoy was transfigured into a ferret by our defence against the dark arts teacher, well someone pretending to be him, but that's not the point. The point is that that experience thourghly embarrassed Malfoy and he doesn't like being reminded of it." Hermione told her over the other threes laughing.

Elana joined in with them as she imagined a sleek blonde ferret. But there was something else running through her head.

_Malfoy._

She had heard that name before but where?

"So Gin how's prefect duty?" Harry's voice crashed into her train of thought.

"Oh ok I suppose. I mean I would much rather be sat doing nothing, rather than walking up and down, and up and down all day. You two never told me how boring it was." She said turning to Ron and Hermione. Both of them had only done one patrol during the whole of the journey, opting instead to sit with Harry and Elana.

"Oh come on Ginny it's not that hard. Plus you get loads of perks when you're at school and stuff." Ron said through a mouthful of chocolate frog.

"Hello again everyone." Came a voice from the doorway of the compartment. Luna had come back to join them accompanied by Neville. Both of them had been sitting in the compartment before Malfoy had turned up but Luna wanted to go and check something with someone or other and Nneville had gone with her.

"Hi" Came a chorus from inside the compartment.

"What have we missed since we left?" She asked, "Anything interesting happened?"

"Oh only a visit from Malfoy, but that's not exactly new is it?" Harry informed her.

"Well I'd best go." Ginny said somewhat grudgingly leaving her seat. "I'd best go and see Dean" She said with a less than happy look on her face.

"Gin if your not happy with him then why don't you end it?" Hermione asked watching her closely.

"It's not that. I doesn't matter." She said. Hermione still looked un convinced.

"See you later." She said to the group, leaving the compartment and shutting the door behind her.

"So Ron what was the point?" Hermione asked turning to face the red head in question.

"Erm- I." Ron went red and Hermione merely laughed.

A/N: Ok so I might carry on for a bit only because I have bits written and I don't want to waste those bits.

So, what are you waiting for? Review. You know you want to.


End file.
